


Pięć razy kiedy Lady Loki nie mogła dojść i te mnóstwo razy, kiedy jej się to udało

by LoboBathory



Series: LESBIJSKI CHALLENGE 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Avengers!Loki, Darcy lubi patrzeć, Dom!Steve Rogers (wspomniane), F/F, F/M, Femslash, Femslash BDSM, Genderbending, Incest, Kazirodztwo, Lady Loki all the way down, M/M, Multi, Poliamoria, Sub!Loki, Sub!Tony Stark, Switch!Natasha, biseksualność, dom!Pepper, niedoszłe orgazmy, seks pod wpływem alkoholu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satysfakcjonujące życie seksualne nie przychodzi samo z siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pięć razy kiedy Lady Loki nie mogła dojść i te mnóstwo razy, kiedy jej się to udało

**Author's Note:**

> Żenujące wyznanie autorki: wszyscy kochają Lady Loki, bo rzutuję na nich moje uczucia wobec niej. Bo jak można jej nie kochać? I moja Lady Loki? Eva Green. Po „300: Początek imperium” nie podlega to dyskusji. 
> 
> 1) Wszyscy są bi, ponieważ Avengersi,  
> 2) Wszyscy są poli, ponieważ Avengersi.  
> 3) Arda to Alfhaim, ponieważ Thranduil. 
> 
> Wszyscy shippują Thorki, poza Loki, oczywiście.
> 
> Beta: janekburza (kasssumi). Wszystkie błędy wynikają z mojego własnego niedopatrzenia.
> 
> opublikowane na [Ziemi-75](http://ffmarvel.forumpolish.com/t407-piec-razy-kiedy-lady-loki-nie-mogla-dojsc-i-te-mnostwo-razy-kiedy-jej-sie-to-udalo#2167)

1\. Thor

Pora była późna, bliżej brzasku niż zmierzchu, i w pałacu panowała cisza. Uczta zakończyła się już dobre kilka godzin temu, co oznaczało, że w złotych halach Asgardu wpaść można było co najwyżej na przemykających ukradkiem, jeszcze niezbyt trzeźwych biesiadników, którzy właśnie rezygnowali z kompanii, jaką wybrali sobie wcześniej tej nocy i wracali do własnych komnat, umykając przed rozbawionymi spojrzeniami strażników. Kolejne wielkie zwycięstwo zostało upamiętnione, odśpiewano pieśni na cześć dzielnych mężczyzn i kobiet, uczczono pamięć poległych. 

Loki zwykle nie cierpiała takich nocy, zmieniających się w niekończącą się pijacką litanię na cześć Thora i jego osiągnięć. Dzisiaj było lepiej, ponieważ sama wróciła jako bohaterka wojenna, nosząc jeszcze bandaże na ramieniu po zabliźnionej ranie, jaką odniosła, broniąc Thora, gdy ich oddział wpadł w zasadzkę. To właśnie jej krzyk wszczął alarm i sam potężny Thor nie szczędził pochwał dla jej dzielności i sprytu, nie wspominając o mrożącej krew w żyłach historii o tym, jak pomściła zdradziecki napad. Wdzięczność Thora opromieniała ją w pewien sposób – to jak dbał, by nie brakło jej jadła i napitku, oddając najlepsze kąski z własnego talerza, jego ramię otulające ją opiekuńczo, chroniące przed chłodem nocy dolatującym z szerokich tarasów – to wszystko ściągało na nią gniewne, zazdrosne spojrzenia panien, z którymi powinien świętować książę, a nad które przekładał tej nocy swoją przeklętą siostrę. Loki nie miała złudzeń, za kilka miesięcy jedyne co będą pamiętać na temat tej wojny to zwycięstwa Thora i okrucieństwo jej zemsty, zapominając, że było ono dyktowane strachem o życie jej brata, zimnym przerażeniem, jakiego doświadczyła widząc go narażonego na cios wrogiej broni. Zapomną, że jej okrucieństwo stanowiło odbicie jej miłości. 

Nie łudziła się też, że sam Thor będzie pamiętał, i starała się nie przykładać zbyt wielkiej wagi do jego troski. Najdalej za kilka dni wszystko wróci do normy i znowu słodka więź pomiędzy nimi zmieni się w wstydliwy sekret. Ponieważ Thor zawsze był wspaniałym bratem – wtedy, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Nie szczędził jej pochwał, pociechy i wsparcia tak długo, jak pozostawali w ustroniu rodzinnych komnat. Jakby w sympatii, jaką czuł względem własnej siostry, było coś poniżającego, coś, czego należy się wstydzić i ukrywać to przed wszystkimi kpiącymi z Tricksterki? Cóż, Loki mogła być księżniczką, ale nie dawało jej to automatycznie sympatii dworu. Nie z jej tendencją do niespełniania oczekiwań i działania na przekór, nie z podstępną magią i nie z zajadłym okrucieństwem, jakim odpłacała za docinki i przytyki, przed którymi Thor nigdy jej nie bronił. Powinna się cieszyć, iż mają już za sobą wiek, w którym sam z niej kpił i że nauczył się doceniać jej rady oraz szanować jej zdolności, nie bez kilku lekcji, jakich mu udzieliła, i które były o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne dla jego stanu niż czający się w ciemności przeciwnik. 

Starała się jednak opanować posępne myśli i napawać pięknem chwil, nie dając im się jednocześnie zwieść. Król i królowa już dawno udali się na spoczynek, zabawa stała się o wiele mniej przyzwoita, alkohol zaczął uderzać wszystkim do głowy. Piła mniej niż zwykle, chociaż Thor dbał o to, by jej kielich był zawsze pełny, ona jednak jedynie moczyła w nim wargi. Nie czuła już bólu, a pod bandażem ukrywała jedynie ślady po ranie, ale nie chciała mieszać alkoholu z silnymi ziołami. Mimo to czuła się rozgrzana od środka, jakby bliskość Thora rozpalała w niej te same ognie, co w każdym, kto się z nim zetknął. Jej ramię paliło w miejscu, gdzie brat jej dotknął, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegały dreszcze, gdy nie szczędził jej pieszczot, splatając razem ich palce. 

– Pora bym udała się na spoczynek – obwieściła niewielkiemu gronu, które ostało się do tej pory i które składało się głównie z przyjaciół Thora. Zwykle i tak nie zostawała tak późno na ucztach, nikt nie był więc zdziwiony. Wstali, by odsunęła się od stołu, przynajmniej ci, którzy byli w stanie się poderwać. Zaskoczeniem było to, jak Thor za nią podążył. 

– Wypada, bym odprowadził siostrę – powiedział, biorąc ją pod ramię. 

– Trafię do moich komnat, Gromowładny – przypomniała mu, unosząc brew. 

– Ale nie uniesiesz ręki, by wyjąć spinki z włosów, a twoje dwórki już śpią – zauważył. Niemal prychnęła śmiechem. Och, jej dwórki robiły teraz wiele rzeczy poza spaniem, ponieważ widziała je, wymykające się z przystojnymi gwardzistami i walecznymi Walkiriami nie tak dawno temu. Była też w pełni zdolna posługiwać się ranną ręką, ale ciepło w jej wnętrzu narastało, gdy Thor przyciskał ją do swego boku, prowadząc ją przez pogrążone w półmroku korytarze, nie protestowała więc. Dopiero gdy drzwi do jej komnat zamknęły się za nimi i przeszli przez pierwszy pokój, stając pośrodku sypialni, poczuła, jak mocno bije jej serce. Czyż jej brat nie bywał już w tych pokojach? Czyż nie wyciągał jej z łoża wielokrotnie po tym, jak całą noc poświęciła na czytanie i nie chciała stawić się rankiem na ćwiczeniach? 

A jednak to napięcie pomiędzy nimi było dziwnie nowe. Palce Thora ostrożnie dotykające jej ramion, jakby była czymś obcym, a jego dotyk był niemą prośbą o przyzwolenie. Zdejmował brosze spinające jej rękawy w nietypowym dla siebie milczeniu. Faktycznie słyszała jedynie trzask ognia w kominku i ich oddechy, splatające się ze sobą w przedziwnej kombinacji, jakby ich istnienia próbowały się synchronizować w tym nowym tańcu. Była niemal zdziwiona tym, jak wprawnie wyjmował spinki z jej włosów i przeczesywał palcami opadające na plecy czarne pukle. Zorientowała się, że drży. Nie rozumiała tego. Była jednocześnie w pełni świadoma każdej sekundy rozciągniętej pomiędzy nimi, każdego dotknięcia, gdy palce Thora przesuwały się po jej obnażonym ramieniu, zdejmując opatrunek, tego, jak zdrową ręką dociskała suknię do swego biustu, ponieważ za chwilę mogła się obsunąć, wisząc jedynie na tasiemkach. A jednocześnie wszystko wydawało się odległe. Nierealne. Trzask drewna pękającego w palenisku był jak dźwięki z innego świata, jakby ich objęcia wytyczały nową sferę, do której nic innego nie ma dostępu. Nie znała reguł tego nowego świata, czuła się wręcz bezbronna, aż zorientowała się, że Thor także drży, i wtedy stała się wszechpotężna. 

Mężczyzna pochylił się, składając pocałunek na jej obnażonym ramieniu, na podłużnej bliźnie po cięciu mieczem, która zniknie w ciągu paru dni. Jego wargi były gorące. Loki wciągnęła powietrze, jakby za chwilę miało go jej zabraknąć. 

– Siostro moja… – zwrócił się do niej tonem, jakiego jeszcze u niego nie słyszała. Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć, odwracając głowę w jego stronę, ponieważ wciąż się pochylał, wargami muskając jej skórę, gdy mówił. Jak w transie, jakby kierowana przez duchy, przez pierwotne siły swego serca, opuściła głowę, odnajdując jego usta swoimi. 

Z tego miejsca oboje znali już drogę, ale pierwszy raz przemierzali ją w swoim towarzystwie. Dzięki temu wszystko wydawało się nowe, wszystko było ekscytujące, przerażające i nieznane. To, jak Thor przyciągnął ją do siebie, w uścisku tak pośpiesznym i gwałtownym, że wyrwał jej powietrze z płuc. To, jak jego szerokie dłonie objęły jej pośladki, zaciskając się na nich, przez co z głębi jej gardła wydobył się pomruk, stłumiony przez jego usta i język, duży, masywny, jak wszystko w przypadku Thora, język, który wsuwał się zaborczo pomiędzy jej wargi i odbierał dech. Kręciło się jej w głowie i byłaby upadła, gdyby w porę nie zmienili pozycji. 

Siedziała więc okrakiem na kolanach Thora, oddychając szybko i głęboko pomiędzy żarliwymi pocałunkami, jakie wymieniali. Zarzuciła ramiona na jego szyję, masując mu kark, drapiąc barki przez materiał szaty, zaciskając palce w jego włosach i ciągnąc za nie, kiedy on obdarzał ją szczególnie gwałtowną pieszczotą. Jego szerokie dłonie przesuwały się po napiętym materiale jej sukni od bioder do piersi, których nie ważył się jeszcze dotknąć, zamiast tego zaciskając swoje twarde palce na jej kibici, przyciskając ją do siebie, gdy ocierali się o siebie biodrami i bogini traciła zmysły, czując twardą wypukłość w jego spodniach, jasną wskazówkę, dokąd to wszystko zmierza, chociaż żadne z nich nie czyniło nic, by przenieść się do łoża, oboje zbyt onieśmieleni i zaskoczeni tym, co się dzieje. Pomimo młodego wieku oboje byli już doświadczeni, a jednak umiejętne pocałunki Thora upajały ją mocniej niż wino, robiła więc co mogła, by odpowiedzieć na słodycz, jaka przeszywała ją, gdy mężczyzna obejmował jej twarz dłońmi, aby nie mogła uciec przed siłą jego pocałunków: ssała zachłannie jego język, bezwstydnie jęczała i wzdychała z każdą falą przyjemności, jaka zalewała jej ciało, i drażniła go pieszczotami palców, prowokując jego pożądanie, by sięgnął po więcej. Dopiero jednak, gdy zaczęła odpinać sprzączki w jego tunice, na oślep, a jednak wprawnie, odsunął się od niej. Jego spojrzenie było zamglone z pożądania, a jednak uważne i troskliwe, i już choćby tylko dlatego Loki chciała posunąć się dalej, aż do samego końca, stanowczo ciągnąc za pas jego spodni. 

– … Siostro – sapnął i oboje zadrżeli, czując wagę tego słowa między nimi. Zaciskał palce na jej sukni w sposób, który groził rozerwaniem delikatnego materiału. Myśl ta przeszyła ją na wylot, wymuszając kolejny jęk. Fakt, że robili coś tak zakazanego, sprawiał jedynie, że pragnęła go jeszcze mocniej i teraz wiedziała już, że Thor czuje to samo, a dla Loki wiedza zawsze była jednoznaczna z władzą. 

– Bracie mój – odpowiedziała jękiem, wijąc się na jego kolanach jak wąż, przez co suknia zadarła się, odsłaniając jej uda. Dłonie mężczyzny bezwładnie podążyły ścieżką obnażonego ciała i uniosła się dokładnie na tyle, by mógł dotknąć jej łona, czując, jak mokry jest nawet materiał jej bielizny. Jego oczy pociemniały, a sprytne palce wsunęły się pod delikatną tkaninę, dotykając jej bezpośrednio, badawczo, ale pewnie, wsuwając się w jej wnętrze, niczym zwiadowcy wysyłani przed głównym szturmem. Bogini odchyliła głowę, jęcząc jeszcze głośniej. Drugą dłonią zdarł suknię z jej ramienia, obnażając pierś. Przesunął gorącymi, wilgotnymi ustami wzdłuż jej szyi, ugryzł obojczyk, zacisnął wargi na stwardniałym sutku. Jego gęsta broda niemiłosiernie kuła i drażniła wrażliwą skórę, ale nawet to było dobre, pobudzające, upragnione. Wsuwał powoli palce w jej wnętrze, doprowadzając ją do szału, ponieważ to nie było dość, i ssał jej piersi, aż jej jęki zmieniły się w ciche, zdesperowane błaganie. Kiedy jednak znaleźli się wreszcie na łożu, jej suknia zniknęła po drodze, zmieniając się w strzęp materiału na posadzce, a Thor klęknął pomiędzy jej rozsuniętymi udami, przesuwając gorącym spojrzeniem po całej jej postaci, ściągając z siebie koszulę i rozpinając spodnie. Zagryzła nerwowo wargi. Mężczyzna, uspokajając, pogładził wewnętrzną stronę jej uda i pochylił się, by ucałować jej brzuch. 

– Słodka siostro – jęknął w jej miękką skórę. – Pozwól, że dam ci rozkosz… – Jego włosy łaskotały ją, a broda drażniła, wbijała paznokcie w jego barki, gdy posuwał się wyżej. Ochoczo rozsunęła uda szerzej, zagryzając wargi i przymykając oczy, by skupić się na doznaniu. Z zadowoleniem powitała jego ciężar na sobie, jego wilgotne wargi na swoich ustach, policzkach, szyi, gdy całował każdy fragment jej ciała, do którego mógł dosięgnąć, łuk brwi, płatek ucha, ostro zarysowaną kość policzkową. Jego palce były wilgotne po tym, jak jej dotykał. Ale czuła też wilgoć na jego męskości, śliską główkę wsuwającą się powoli, badawczo, pomiędzy jej wargi. Uniósł biodra pod odpowiednim kątem, naprowadzając go na siebie. Wciąż wymienili długie, głębokie pocałunki, kiedy zaczął się w nią wsuwać i omal nie odgryzła mu języka, skowycząc z przestrachem, co zostało stłumione przez jego usta. Och, Walhalla, Thor był wielki, niemal za duży, zbyt bolesny, pomimo tego, jak bardzo była gotowa, by go przyjąć. Ale był też uważny, gładząc jej twarz i szepcząc czułości o tym, jak przeprasza, wie, że boli, będzie delikatny i czy ma przestać? Czy to za dużo? Drżąc, potrząsnęła głową, ponieważ to było i za dużo i wciąż nie dosyć jednocześnie. Jęczała, wyobrażając sobie, jak kochają się aż do świtu, na setki różnych sposobów, jak potem wszystko się zmienia i oni… oni… 

Rozluźniła się, zarzuciła nogi na jego biodra, czując spodnie zsunięte do połowy pośladków, krepujące jego ruchy. Objęła go mocniej, przyciągając jego twarz do swoich piersi, aby nie widział grymasu dyskomfortu, który mijał powoli, gdy pieścił wargami jej sutki. Gdy poczuła, że już się z nim oswoiła, powoli, na próbę poruszyła biodrami, odnajdując prawdziwie przeszywającą przyjemność w tym, jak szczelnie została wypełniona. Miała wrażenie, że Thor wypełnia miejsca w niej, o których nie wiedziała wcześniej, że istnieją, otworzył ją dla siebie za pomocą każdej czułej pieszczoty, przez którą gotowa była wybaczyć mu wiele przykrości z dawnych lat. Poruszał się w niej nieśpiesznie, samemu napawając się tym, jak ciasna, gorąca wilgoć zaciska się wokół niego, szeptał jej, iż jest niezrównana, iż pragnął tego od tak dawana, że wydaje się, jakby od zawsze i nawet o tym nie wiedział. Loki pojękiwała z każdym jego ruchem, czując jak coraz gwałtowniej wbija się w nią, ich oddechy były równie szybkie i głębokie. A jednak była tak samo odległa od rozkoszy, jak wtedy, gdy kładli się do łoża. Własne podniecenia niemal ją dławiło, ale im bliżej Thor był końca, tym ona odczuwała większy dyskomfort, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, iż czuła się kochana. Nie mogła jednak znaleźć w sobie zachęcających słów, wyznań, którymi wcześniej pragnęła go obdarzyć, szczerych i bolesnych, nie mogła zdobyć się na zbliżenie się do niego, jakby fakt, że ich ciała są złączone, nic nie znaczył. Onieśmielony jej milczeniem, on również zamilkł. Ich pocałunki zaczęły mieć posmak rozczarowania i kiedy wyczuła, jak mięśnie mężczyzny kurczą się przed wytryskiem, sama napięła ciało, wygięła plecy w łuk, przesunęła paznokciami boleśnie po jego plecach, obwieszczając krzykiem orgazm, którego nie doświadczyła. Thor doszedł po zaledwie kilku ruchach, powtarzając jej imię. W odpowiedzi mogła jedynie zacisnąć palce na jego ramionach. 

Nie rozumiała, czemu go okłamuje, nie wiedziała, czemu czuje się tak zażenowana i czy rozczarowana jest nim, czy sobą. Wiedziała, że nie osiągnie w ten sposób satysfakcji, jeszcze zanim brat zaległ na niej, ale nie miała śmiałości prosić go o to, czego naprawdę pragnęła, wstyd sznurował jej usta, odbierał słowa, pozbawiał ją jej najcenniejszej broni. Czy spodziewała się, że z Thorem będzie inaczej tylko dlatego, że jest Thorem? Czy będzie to inne, bo ich relacja jest inna? Rozmyślała nad tym, leżąc w jego ramionach, gdy spał, obejmując ją mocno, czując jak narasta w niej zgorzknienie. 

Nie była zdziwiona, gdy obudziła się sama, a Thor wydawał się uspokojony widząc, że nie porusza tematu ich wspólnej nocy. 

2\. Fandral 

Wiedziała, że popełnia błąd jeszcze zanim pozwoliła, aby to się stało. Mogłaby obwiniać ale, które wypiła tego wieczoru. Teoretycznie świętowali to, iż Thor i Sif znów się zeszli, po któreś ze swoich tysięcznych kłótni, rozstań i powrotów. Sama nie wiedziała, co robi w tym towarzystwie, z pewnością nie była w nim mile widziana. Pragnęła jednak wina, szumu w uszach, zaćmionej percepcji, przytłumienia wrażeń, jakie dawało alkoholowe oszołomienie. Thor w którymś momencie zaniepokoił się tym, ile zdążyła wypić, ale wycofał się pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia Sif, któremu towarzyszyło pogardliwe prychnięcie Loki, aby pilnował własnego kielicha. Chwilę później dosiadł się do niej Fandral, najmniej nieznośny z bandy wielbicieli Thora. Siedział obok niej w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, wodząc wzrokiem po przystojnych twarzach i gładkich licach zgromadzonych w karczmie. Szukał, z kim skończy ten wieczór i Loki nawet mu się nie dziwiła. Wojownik nie był wybredny w tych kwestiach, wyznając zasadę, iż wszystkie należy spróbować chociaż raz, nie stanowił więc przynoszącego chlubę podboju, ale z drugiej strony, zaznał przynajmniej po wielokroć więcej przyjemności niż ci, którzy zmieniali swoje życie miłosne w pole bitwy, jak Thor i Sif, albo kantor lichwiarza, jak Loki, rachując zyski i straty (te drugie zawsze były większe). 

Nagle pewna myśl zaświtała jej w głowie, czy też raczej przebłysk myśli, ponieważ do koherentnych przemyśleń zdolna już nie była. 

– Mam dość – zwróciła się do wojownika, kładąc rękę na jego udzie mało subtelnym gestem. – Odprowadź mnie do mojej komnaty.

– Jak sobie życzysz, moja pani – odparł z obojętną uprzejmością, jak zawsze. 

Milczeli po drodze. Fandral zapewne rozgryzał dziwną wymianę spojrzeń, jaką przeprowadził z Thorem, zanim wyszli. Czy się posprzeczali? Zdawało jej się, że rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, zanim mężczyzna się do niej przysiadł. 

Obserwowała go kątem oka. Był przystojny i doświadczony, kalkulowała z przyzwyczajenia. A ona czuła się podle, naprawdę podle, i to nie przez ale, lecz przez coś, co dusiło i dławiło ją od środka, i może tego właśnie potrzebuje, aby poczuć się lepiej. Wspierała się na jego ramieniu trochę mocniej niż powinna, ocierając się o niego piersią, czekając, aż wysunie jakąś propozycję, uwagę, zrobi cokolwiek, przecież flirt przychodził mu łatwiej niż oddychanie. Ale nie z nią i nie z Sif. Lady Sif za bardzo szanował, jej zbytnio nie lubił, a może nie była dość ładna, ze swoimi ciemnymi włosami i ponurym spojrzeniem?

Popełniała błąd i już niemal czuła smak tego, jak jutro będzie tego żałować, ale nie dbała o to w tej chwili. Była młoda, powinna mieć prawo do popełniała błędów bez ryzyka, że będzie z tego powodu oceniania. Była zbyt młoda, by wiedzieć, że czasami używa się seksu, aby kogoś skrzywdzić i najczęściej rani się tak samego siebie. Taka wiedza przychodzi wraz z doświadczeniem, którego zwykle nie miała ochoty nabierać, bo prowadziło tylko do kolejnych rozczarowań. 

Loki miała złamane serce, gdy pchnęła Fandrala na ścianę obok drzwi do swoich komnat, przycisnęła wargi do jego szyi i zacisnęła dłoń na jego kroczu, masując go przez spodnie. 

– Pani moja, nie w ten sposób, jesteś zbyt nietrzeźwa, nie mogę… – mamrotał, opierając się przez chwilę, ale nie poczynił żadnego ruchu, aby ją do siebie odsunąć. Położyła jego rękę na swoich piersiach, ściskając ją, ponieważ nie umiała znaleźć w sobie słów, które nie byłyby gorzkie i zniechęcające, milczała więc, dotykając jego ust swoimi. Całowali się dłuższą chwilę, wciśnięci w zagłębienie w ścianie, Fandral zaskakująco wręcz zręczny ze swoimi wargami, przesyłając ich pieszczotami przyjemne dreszcze w dół jej kręgosłupa. W tym, jak ujmował jej twarz w dłonie i całował ją, podpierając, aby nie straciła równowagi, było coś smutnego. Smutnego nie tylko z powodu jej stanu, ponieważ on sam emanował smutkiem, jakby właśnie miażdżyła coś mu drogiego, coś dla niego ważnego. Czy boi się gniewu Thora za to, że położył ręce na jego siostrze? 

– Tylko tej nocy, tylko ten jeden raz… – westchnęła pomiędzy pocałunkami, niemal go przepraszając. 

Po jego twarzy przebiegł skurcz. 

– Jak sobie życzysz, moja pani… – westchnął, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. 

Loki nie zorientowała się nawet, jak znaleźli się w jej komnacie, jak nie dała mu czasu na rozejrzenie się z ciekawością, ciągnąc go na łoże. Nie kłopotała się nawet zdejmowaniem sukni, rozpinaniem włosów. On też nie wydawał się tym zainteresowany, nie przestając jej całować, ale nie dotykając w sposób, którego oczekiwała. 

– Zrobimy to trochę inaczej, księżniczko – powiedział cicho do jej ucha, układając ją na łożu. Sam położył się u jej boku, zgiął rękę w łokciu, aby podeprzeć na niej głowę. Całował ją i gładził delikatnie po brzuchu i udach, bardziej jakby głaskał kota niż pieścił kobietę. Pozwalała na to przez pewien czas, póki zdawało jej się przyjemne, ale w końcu zniecierpliwiła się, tym bardziej, że widziała jego erekcję, czuła jego podniecenie. 

– Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz? – spytała, przerywając ich pocałunki. 

– Nie, kiedy jesteś taka – pokręcił głową. 

Gniewnie zmarszczyła brwi, nerwowo zagryzła wargę. 

– Więc odejdź i nie marnuj mojego czasu – odepchnęła go od siebie. 

Wstał z ociąganiem, wyglądając, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale lodowate spojrzenie Loki pozbawiło go śmiałości. Wymknął się, zanim zmieniła go w węża i rozdeptała głowę. Bogini skryła się pod pościelą i zamknęła oczy, udając, że śpi. 

3\. Thranduil 

W Asgardzie nazywano to „elfią miłością”, jakby to mieszkańcy Alfhaimu wynaleźli ten sposób zaspokajania partnera. Można by więc pomyśleć, że będą się w tym specjalizować. 

Loki była już starsza i mądrzejsza, wiedziała więc, że jest to wymysł, będący pochodną stereotypu dekadenckiego elfa, jaki funkcjonował w jej królestwie. Władca Mrocznej Puszczy wydawał się ucieleśnieniem obrazu hedonistycznego Quendi, który przedkłada bogactwa nad władzę, pieśni i trunki nad walkę, otacza się próżnym zbytkiem i marnuje dnie na rozkosze w łożnicy. Ale Loki wiedziała już, że nic nie może być dalsze od prawdy, że szerokie ramiona króla ukształtowane zostały w walce, do której elfy są stworzone ze swoją zwinnością i determinacją. Kosztowności, delikatne materiały i zbytkowne przedmioty, którymi otaczał się król, w rzeczywistości nie pochłaniały go całkowicie, uwielbiał natomiast rozpieszczać nimi Loki, a ona odkryła, że kocha być rozpieszczana. Lubiła swoje wizyty w Alfhaime, w Ardzie, jak nazywały tę krainę elfy i lubiła dwór Taur–e–Ndaedelos, a w szczególności jego władcę, błyskotliwego, podstępnego, bezwzględnego i zachłannego. Wady Thranduila były jednocześnie jego zaletami, co nauczyło ją przekuwać własne słabości w swoją najsilniejszą broń. Resentyment zmieniła w ostrożność, zajadłość w determinację. Czasami zabawiała się wyobrażeniem tego, jak zostaje wśród elfów. Co by było, gdyby Frigga złożyła królowi propozycję w jej imieniu? Odrzuciłby ją? Złamałaby zwyczaj własnego ludu i dokonał powtórnego ożenku? Wiedziała wszak, że gdy tylko Thor zasiądzie na tronie, będzie miała dość wpływu na niego, aby uzyskać zgodę na każde małżeństwo, jakiego zapragnie. Dlaczego nie wybrać Thranduila o złotych włosach i chłodnych oczach, który obsypywał ją szmaragdami tak, jak dzieciom daje się zabawki? Dlaczego miałaby zgodzić się na to, aby jej małżeństwo pieczętowało jakiś sojusz, skoro mogła mieć u swego boku przyjaciela, który rozumiał ścieżki jej myśli i którego umysł, był równie zawiły, co jej?

Problemem było dać Thranduilowi do zrozumienia, że taka możliwość istnieje, w taki sposób, by nie wyglądało na to, iż składa mu propozycje. Nigdy nie zrobiłaby tego, wiedząc, że może spotkać się z odrzuceniem. Nie wspominając o tym, że Loki nie należała do osób, które kupują kota w worku i chociaż wiele obiecywała sobie po elfach, nie miała dotąd okazji zweryfikować wszystkich asgardzkich poglądów na temat mieszkańców Alfheimu. Na szczęście król rozumiał subtelności, wystarczało więc parę razy przytrzymać jego ramię o kilka sekund za długo, dociskając je do piersi, aby ich przyjaźń nabrała nowego wymiaru. Elf patrzył na nią jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy, lub też – jakby pierwszy raz widział w Loki kobietę. Czuła jego oceniający wzrok na swoich udach, biodrach i piersiach – zdolnych zrodzić i wykarmić wiele dzieci, które była chętna mieć. Czuła jego badawcze spojrzenie, gdy rozmawiali o magii, jakby szacował jej moc, jej siłę. Czy jej przydatność dla królestwa warta jest złamania niepisanych praw? Och, Loki znała swoją wartość i chociaż w każdej innej sytuacji sam ten proces uznawała za upokarzający, tym razem wiedziała, że wygrała zanim jeszcze zaczęła się potyczka. Thranduil nie mógł odmówić jej zalet, bowiem była zdolna dać mu dzieci, walczyć u jego boku, troszczyć się o jego lud i królestwo. Już sam fakt, że się nad tym zastanawiał, świadczył o powadze jego zamiarów i to radowało jej serce. Gdy rozpoczął oficjalne konkury, Loki czuła się kochana, szczęśliwa i spełniona. List, który wysłała do matki w tajemnym języku czarownic, aby uciec przed wzrokiem dworskich szpiegów, spotkał się z aprobatą Lady Friggi. Dla niej szczęście córki było ważniejsze od splendorów małżeńskich sojuszy. 

Same konkury były niekończącą się grą wstępną drobnych pieszczot, upominków, dłoni Thranduila badających zarys jej ciała, gdy sadzał ją na swego wierzchowca i zabierał na przejażdżki w ustronia Puszczy. Pod baldachimem z drzew i kwiatów, w cieniu osłaniającym przed wzrokiem Heimdalla i palącym słońcem, poznawali smak swoich ust. Elfia cierpliwość była niezwykle obiecująca. Król nie szczędził czasu i wysiłku by kawałek po kawałku zniszczyć mury, którymi otoczyła swoje serce. Ich pocałunki były rzadkie i oszczędne, ale też nie zawsze udawało im się znaleźć z dala od świty na tyle, by zyskać moment intymności. I Loki pragnęła więcej, pragnęła go całego. Jego smukłego, gładkiego ciała, jego ciężaru na sobie, mocnych ramion i ud. Jego długich włosów, złotych pukli, które mogła przesuwać między palcami. 

Gdy Thranduil złożył pocałunek na jej wargach, życząc jej dobrej nocy, Loki była pierwszy raz w życiu zakochana i więcej niż gotowa, by to okazać. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i wsunęła język między jego wargi, zamykając oczy i pogrążając się całkowicie w doznaniach. Elf stężał początkowo, zaskoczony jej śmiałością, ale szybko odpowiedział z równą żarliwością. Ich języki splotły się ze sobą powoli i nieśpiesznie, badawczo, drażniąc się i walcząc o dominację, co nie było zaskoczeniem dla żadnego z nich, ale pierwszy raz ich potyczka miała tak przyjemny przebieg. Jęknęła, gdy przygryzł jej wargę i przywarła do niego biodrami. 

– Oczekujesz, iż powstrzymam moje pragnienie aż do nocy poślubnej, panie? – spytała prowokacyjnie, paznokciami przesuwając drażniąco po jego karku. 

Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, wplatając palce w jej włosy. Przebywając w Mrocznej Puszczy zaczesywała je gładko, na elfią modłę, ale to, jak Thranduil lubił je burzyć wskazywało, ze jednak woli ich naturalny nieład. 

– Może chciałem się przekonać, jak długo zdołasz się powstrzymywać? – spytał, patrząc na nią z góry. Zaśmiała się lekko, łapiąc mocno poły jego szaty i przyciągając go do siebie. Nie byli jeszcze nawet oficjalnie zaręczeni, ale istniała taka możliwość, a Thranduil wydawał się wreszcie chętny, aby spełnić jej zachcianki. Niech wywyższa się, póki może, bo za chwilę Loki pozbawi go tchu. 

– Badasz w ten sposób siłę mojej woli czy potęgę pragnienia, jakie we mnie wzbudzasz? – wyszeptała, skubiąc wargami jego cudowne, długie uszy i sądząc po tym, jak zadrżał gwałtownie, całym ciałem, właśnie znalazła jego słaby punkt. – Żadne z nas nie wejdzie do małżeńskiego łoża jako niepokalana dziewica, jesteś tego świadomy, Thanduilu, dlaczego więc miałabym odmawiać sobie czegokolwiek? Czy odnajdujesz w moich pragnieniach cokolwiek wstydliwego, bym miała je kryć przed tobą?

– Nadobna Loki – jęknął, chowając twarz w jej szyi, całując ją i liżąc w cudownie powolny sposób. – Wstydem dla mnie byłoby nie pragnąć cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz… – Kolejne pocałunki były śmielsze, bardziej szczodre, jakby i Thranduil odkrywał przed nią swoją bezbronność, własne długie lata samotności. – Czego pragniesz, najdroższa przyjaciółko? – spytał, gładząc jej włosy i plecy, całując jej szyję i ramiona z pasją, o jaką zawsze go podejrzewała. 

– Pozwól mi zaznać elfiej miłości – powiedziała, wiedząc, że rozumie, co kryje się pod tym terminem. Żar w jego oczach sugerował, że jest więcej niż chętny, by dać jej rozkosz tej nocy. Zaczęli więc powolną wędrówkę do jego łoża, ponieważ elfom nigdy się nie śpieszyło. Jego usta były wszędzie, na każdym kawałku skóry, jaki zdołał odsłonić spod szat; powolne, długie, ssące pocałunki padały na jej piersi i ramiona, kark i brzuch. Wzdychała po każdym i pojękiwała, wsuwając dłonie pod jego szaty, by napotkać cudowną gładkość jego skóry. Chciała go rozebrać, smakować, podziwiać. Nie sądziła nigdy, że mężczyzna może mieć tak aksamitną skórę. Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się na łożu, gdy wyłuskała go jak drogi klejnot ze szkatuły szat, odkryła, że elfie ciało bardziej przypomina jej, niż ciała mężczyzn, jakie znała z Asgardu – smukłe, długie kończyny, gracja ruchów, gładkość bezwłosej skóry. Nie mogła oderwać od niego ust i rąk, podziwiając nawet jego męskość, ciepłą, twardą i cudownie gładką, której tak rozpaczliwie pragnęła w sobie. 

– Pozwolisz, najdroższa? – spytał, z trudem odrywając się od jej pieszczot i układając ją na łożu. Zgrabnie wsunął się pomiędzy jej uda, ucałował brzuch tuż pod pępkiem. Potarł wilgotny wzgórek łonowy dłonią, delikatnie, na próbę, jakby z wahaniem. Sapnęła i wypięła biodra, pokazując, jak bardzo jego dotyk jest oczekiwany. Z typowym dla siebie pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem pochylił się, by składać pocałunki na jej łonie, wsuwając język pomiędzy wargi, przez co wygięła plecy w łuk i niemal krzyknęła. 

Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła z ulgą. Napawała się delikatnymi pieszczotami, wrażeniem, iż król całuje jej łono dokładnie tak, jak całował wcześniej usta. Prowadziła go przez zakamarki swego ciała pełnymi zachęty pomrukami, słodkimi słowami chwalącymi jego zręczne wargi, prosząc „delikatniej”, „tyko językiem…! Och!”, wijąc się pod nim i całą sobą świadcząc o przyjemności, jaką jej dawał. Była blisko, czuła smak rozkoszy na końcu języka, jeszcze kilka chwil… 

… ale jednocześnie czuła, jak boleśnie zaciska cię żuchwa Thranduila, jak walczy o oddech i jak poddaje się zmęczeniu. Ruchy jego języka były jednostajne i niepewne, coraz bardziej niezręczne wraz z narastaniem bólu, w jego karku, który musiał po pewnym czasie być już nieznośny. 

Cóż, Loki wiedziała, dokąd to prowadzi, ponieważ była starsza i mądrzejsza niż wcześniej. Pogłaskała czule jego włosy i nakierowała jego głowę na siebie, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby przysunął się bliżej. Przerwał tyleż niechętnie, co z ulgą, wpatrując się w nią z pewnym zażenowaniem. 

– Możliwe, że wyszedłem z wprawy – przyznał. Cóż, nie mogła go winić, był żonaty przez bardzo krótki czas, bardzo dawno temu, i wątpiła, czy kalał pamięć żony kochankami. 

– Więc nabierzesz jej znowu – zapewniła, całując go, żarliwie, wygłodniale. Chłonęła jego czułe pieszczoty, gdy wsunęła palce pomiędzy ich ciała, dotykając się, zataczając drobne koła na łechtaczce, aż doszła, spokojna, dogłębna rozkosz zalała jej ciało, jak zawsze, gdy doświadczała jej z własnej ręki. Objęła też jego męskość i pieściła go, aż znalazł spełnienie, rozlewając się w jej rękach. Długo potem jeszcze wymieniali pocałunki, aż zasnęła ze smakiem jego ust na języku. 

***

Śniadanie nie było niezręczne, pomimo dziwnej determinacji, z jaką Thranduil na nią patrzył. 

– Jeśli jeszcze cię nie kocham, Loki – wyznał w pewnym momencie, gdy piła ciepły miętowy napar – to tylko dlatego, że nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić. Moglibyśmy być dobrym małżeństwem. – Na te słowa odstawiła filiżankę z cichym stuknięciem i wpatrywała się w niego z uwagą. – I jeśli taka jest twoja wola, jeszcze dzisiaj ci się oświadczę, ponieważ wiem, że z łatwością bym cię pokochał, a ty byłabyś dobrą królową dla mego ludu. A jednak… ponieważ jestem twoim przyjacielem, chcę byś się zastanowiła, najdroższa moja. Nie wiem przed czym uciekasz w moje ramiona, albo czego w nich szukasz, ale obawiam się, że tego tu nie znajdziesz. Znudzisz się mną i spokojem mojego dworu. Wbrew temu, jak wyglądam, jestem starcem, Loki. A ty jesteś stworzona do większych rzeczy. Twoją rolą jest zmienić świat, a nie ganiać pająki po Puszczy. 

– Odrzucasz mnie, panie, w najuprzejmiejszy możliwy sposób – powiedziała zimno i spokojnie. 

Pokręcił głową. 

– Nigdy cię nie odrzucę. Moja wola nie sięga tak daleko – zapewnił ze smutkiem uśmiechem. – Proszę cię, abyś, dla własnego dobra, w imię swojej przyszłości, swojego przeznaczenia, ty odrzuciła mnie. I wiedz, że mój dwór, moje serce i moja propozycja będą na ciebie czekać, aż do momentu, gdy przeżyjesz to, co ci zapisano.

4\. Tony Stark

Czy propozycja Thranduila byłaby dalej aktualna po tym, jak przestała być księżniczką a stała się uchodźcą? W swoim pełnym przygód życiu nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. 

Nie wiedziała, czy to duma, echo bólu złamanego serca czy jeszcze coś innego trzymało ją z dala od Mirkwoodu, gdy przyszła pora na szukanie sojuszników. Zdążyła już dorobić się tak złej sławy, że pokazywanie się w Alfhaimie byłoby dla nich zwiastunem nieszczęścia. Nigdy nie miała podobnego sentymentu dla Midgardu, bez wahania więc uczyniła z niego swój cel, swoje pole bitwy, a później także – swoją tarczę. 

Gdy doszła do porozumienia z brawurowymi śmiertelnikami, którzy stawiali opór bogom i przeznaczeniu, gdy niemal zaczęła walczyć po ich stronie, do czego dopuścili nie bez niemałej presji ze strony Thora, gdy wreszcie pokonali wspólnie Szalonego Tytana, który zagrażał im wszystkim, Midgard stał się jej w pewien sposób bliski. I nie wyglądało na to, by ktokolwiek planował ją wygonić z komnaty, jakie zajmowała w kwaterze Avengersów. Chociaż Thor parokrotnie wspominał o tym, że chciałby, aby powrócili razem do domu – i za każdym razem musiała gwałtownie przypominać mu, że już nie ma domu. Jej największym sprzymierzeńcem okazał się Człowiek z Żelaza, który lubił wcinać się w ich rodzinne sprzeczki, mamrocząc nieustannie coś o „kompleksie ojca” i „drugiej szansie dla wszystkich”. Nie wiedziała, czy rzeczywiście wierzy w to, że Loki zasługuje na cokolwiek, chociażby drugą szansę, czy po prostu ma samobójcze tendencje. Gdyby jednak miała wybierać, czyje towarzystwo jest jej najmniej niemiłe, Tony Stark byłby tym wyborem. 

(Chociaż, gdyby się zastanowić, czego oczywiście nie robiła, mogłaby przyznać, że lubi pełne milczenia i zrozumienia towarzystwo Czarnej Wdowy albo niewypowiedziane nigdy wprost wsparcie Szkarłatnej Wiedźmy, albo pogodną obecność Lady Darcy czy nawet dziwnie uspokajającą prezencję Kapitana, którego rozkazów czasem nie ignorowała kompletnie, co już czyniło z niej lepszego Avengera niż Tony Stark). 

Thor się zmienił, musiała to przyznać, ale nie znaczyło to, że jest gotowa wybaczyć mu cokolwiek, ani tym bardziej zaufać. Fakt, iż nie byli rodzeństwem, zniszczył wszystko, na czym opierała się ich relacja i dopóki mężczyzna nie był gotów tego zaakceptować, nie sądziła, że będą w stanie dojść do porozumienia. 

Gdyby jednak spytać ją, co dokładnie zmieniało się między nimi dzięki odkryciu, że nie są spokrewnieni, być może pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziałaby, co odpowiedzieć. 

A jednak obecność Tony’ego Starka nie była jej wstrętna, zwłaszcza, że brał jej stronę przeciwko Thorowi. Przynajmniej początkowo. Coś się zmieniło po pewnym czasie, po tym jak Wanda i Pietro dołączyli do drużyny. Stark mniej chętniej angażował się w ich słowne potyczki i chociaż dalej patrzył na Loki rozpłomienionym wzrokiem, zachowywał dystans, szczególnie, gdy Thor był w pobliżu. 

Loki z czystej przekory chciała sprawdzić, dokąd może zaprowadzić jej zabawa ze śmiertelnikiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie umiała się odnaleźć w towarzystwie przyjaciół Thora, nie wspominając nawet o zaciąganiu ich do łóżka. Stark jednak… Ich nieustanne „Pokaż mi wszystkie swoje sztuczki” i „Chyba w twoich snach, śmiertelniku” było zajmujące. Reputacja mężczyzny również działała na jego korzyść, a Loki naprawdę chciała się zabawić. Wydawało jej się, że zasługuje na chwilę zapomnienia, skoro już uratowała świat i przeszła na jasną stronę mocy. 

Stark nigdy nie zawahał się odpowiedzieć na jej prowokacje, także te, które jawnie przypominały flirty. Wydymała wargi i oblizywała usta, przerzucając się z nim złośliwościami i widziała jak jego wzrok skupiony jest na jej języku. Zachowywał się częściowo jak drapieżnik w czasie polowania, a częściowo jak mysz zahipnotyzowana przez węża. Nawet to miało w sobie pewien urok. Łatwo było poddać się czarowi Tony’ego Starka, który rozsiewał wokół siebie z niespożytą rozrzutnością, taką samą, z jaką rozdawał kieliszki pełne szampana, czy zamawiał bajgle o trzeciej w nocy, ponieważ Loki wyraziła życzenie ich zjedzenia. Jakby to wszystko nic nie znaczyło. Biorąc pod uwagę jego zasoby, to wszystko mogło być bez znaczenia, ale jednak potrafił ująć tym ludzi. Nie wiedziała, na czym to polegała, ale kiedy Tony Stark skupiał się na tobie, czułaś, jak cały świat zaczyna się wokół siebie kręcić. 

Loki lubiła to uczucie. 

Nie musiała też trudzić się subtelnościami, jak z Thranduilem. Opadające ramiączko sukni o nieco zbyt wysokim wcięciu, odsłaniającym jej kształtne biodra, przykuło uwagę Starka i zagwarantowało jej monopol na jego towarzystwo przez resztę wieczoru. Siedzieli przy barze w salonie, w pewnej odległości od skupionych wokół telewizora Avengersów, którzy prowadzili własną dyskusję. Mężczyzna wyraźnie próbował ją upić, albo przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie, aby mieć pretekst dla tempa, w jakim pochłaniał alkohol. Widziała, jak ponad jej ramieniem zerka czasem na resztę drużyny i czuła na plecach palące spojrzenie Thora. Bóg piorunów wyszedł jako jeden z ostatnich. Było późno, za oknami widać było oszołamiające światła Nowego Jorku i Tony Stark praktycznie ślinił się na jej widok. 

– Gdybym wiedziała, że to właśnie masz na myśli, kiedy żądałaś bym uklęknął, zgodziłbym się w pierwszym podejściu – zapewnił, podwijając jej suknię na uda. Siedziała na krawędzi baru, a ciepłe, pobliźnione, szorstkie dłonie mężczyzny wędrowały od jej kostek wzdłuż nóg, nerwowe, zdolne palce dotykały jej, jakby zastanawiały się, z czego jest zbudowana. 

– Czcij swoją boginię, śmiertelniku – westchnęła, gdy wsunął ręce pod suknię i położył je na jej brzuchu. 

– Och, będę cię czcił – zapewnił, pochylając się, by lizać i gryźć jej ucho, gdy szeptał. – Będę czcił każdy cal ciebie, Królowo Lodu, rozłożę cię na części, aż zaczniesz skamleć moje imię, jakbyś to ty się do mnie modliła, co ty na to? Będziesz skamleć i błagać swojego śmiertelnika, kiedy sprawię, że dojdziesz, znowu i jeszcze raz, na moim języku i na palcach, i na moim fiucie. Będę cię lizał, księżniczko, spędzę radosne, długie godziny między tymi pięknymi udami, zobaczymy, ile razy możesz dojść zanim zaczniesz błagać, abym przestał. I będę wsuwał w ciebie palce, Śnieżko moja, chcę czuć jak twoja cipka zaciska się wokół nich, kiedy dochodzisz, chcę znać przedsmak tego, co spotka mojego fiuta. I może wsunę palec także w twój tyłeczek, chciałabyś? Będziesz taka wilgotna, że po prostu go wślizgnę, powoli i do końca, bo chcę czuć, jak wszechmocna bogini nabija się swoim powabnym tyłeczkiem na moje palce i prosi, aby ją dobrze wypieprzyć. Poczekam aż będziesz niemal nieprzytomna, mokra i nadwrażliwa po tylu orgazmach i dopiero wtedy zacznę cię pieprzyć. Pokochasz to. Chcę cię takiej, zużytej i ledwo żywej z przyjemności, chcę zmienić cię w kwilącą, bezwładną substancję, którą zmuszę, żeby się dla mnie otworzyła, a potem, wiesz co, księżniczko? Spuszczę się prosto w tobie, bo wiem, że tego chcesz, czuć jak jesteś wilgotna po tym, jak z tobą skończyłem i jeśli będziesz bardzo grzeczną dziewczynką, pozwolę ci nawet posmakować, bo wiem, jak bardzo potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś po prostu cię zawłaszczył, Śnieżko… 

Plugawe słowa, jakie szeptał jej śmiertelnik, zdawały się trafiać wprost z ucha do jej nabrzmiałej łechtaczki i Loki zorientowała się w połowie przemowy, że kurczowo zaciska uda wokół bioder mężczyzny i ociera się o niego jak kotka w rui, gotowa dojść tylko od słuchania tego. Zaśmiała się z satysfakcją, bo och tak, nareszcie znalazła godnego siebie partnera. Chwyciła mocno włosy Starka, odchylając jego głowę i ugryzła jego dolną wargę aż poczuła krew na języku. Mężczyzna warknął gardłowo, czując, że gra wstępna właśnie się skończyła i złapał ją mocno za piersi, ściskając je pod suknią, szczypiąc sutki. Och tak, Tony Stark wiedział, czego jej potrzeba. 

Bezceremonialnie teleportowała ich wprost do sypialni mężczyzny, napawając się dzikim tempem, z jakim zrywał z niej ubranie. Opadła na materac, wprost na luksusową pościel, z pomrukiem satysfakcji, ponieważ dokładnie w tym momencie poczuła precyzyjne liźnięcia na swojej łechtaczce i, och tak, Stark wiedział, jak używać swojego sprytnego języka. Tak, wybrała mądrze, czuła to wraz z każdym kolejnym powolnym liźnięciem, które doprowadzało ją na szczyt, coraz bardziej drażniącym, coraz wolniejszym. Powinna była wiedzieć, że Stark jest kochankiem godnym bogini. Kto inny, jak nie mężczyzna, który posiadł Hulka? Cóż, technicznie był to doktor Banner, ale Hulk krył się pod jego skórą, a Stark zaciągnął go do sypialni w równie spektakularny sposób, co teraz Loki… 

Bogini niemal odpłynęła, czując drażniące dotknięcia języka, skupiona na własnej rozkoszy. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że niezwykle powolne pieszczoty… ustały. 

Uniosła się nieco, zerknęła między nogi i z trudem stłumiła jęk frustracji. 

Stark zasnął. 

Przez chwilę rozważała obcięcie mu głowy i rzucenie jej psom na pożarcie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu nie zawahałaby się przed tym czynem. Teraz jednak rozważyła, ile alkoholu wchłonął w siebie mężczyzna i doszła do wniosku, że powinna go chwalić za to, jak długo wytrzymał i jak koherentne było jego świntuszenie. Wzdychając ciężko, ułożyła go na łóżku, okryła kocem, ucałowała jego czoło i teleportowała się do własnej komnaty, planując bardzo długi, bardzo zimny prysznic. 

***

Nie spodziewała się zobaczyć Starka zbyt szybko, zdziwiła się więc, kiedy podszedł do niej, gdy w kilka godzin później miotała nożami w sali treningowej. Wydawało się, iż litrowa butelka wody jest niemal przyklejona do jego ust. 

– Hej, Śnieżko, jeśli chodzi o wczoraj… – zaczął. 

– Zapomnij, śmiertelniku – ukróciła jego męki. 

Posłał jej uważne spojrzenie. 

– Stać mnie na więcej, słowo honoru. Mogę dostarczyć ci zeznania świadków, którzy to potwierdzą. Bardzo dużej ilości świadków płci obojga. 

– Nie przypominaj mi, jak niewybredne masz gusta, Stark – westchnęła. – I nie zbliżaj się do mnie, jeśli potrzebujesz oceanu whisky, żeby mnie dotknąć. Jestem pewna, że zdołam znaleźć kogoś, kto pragnie mnie bardziej niż boi się Thora. 

Skrzywił się na dźwięk imienia boga piorunów. 

– A właśnie, skoro o tym mowa… Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakim dupkiem musiał być Thor… Sam takim byłem, a jednak masz do mnie trochę sympatii, więc mogłabyś dać mu szansę naprawić błędy młodości, w sensie, w imię tej sympatii, jaką czujesz do mnie… – Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbując pozbyć się natrętnych myśli. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że powinnaś z nim porozmawiać i dać mu dobitnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma szans, bo patrzenie jak się tym dręczy, łamie serce nawet moim robotom. A one, no wiesz, nie mają serc, tylko rozemocjonowane kody źródłowe. W każdym razie. My rozumiemy, że nie jesteś zainteresowana, ale on wciąż ma nadzieję i to trochę smutne. I jeszcze, wiesz, gdybyście jednak… Nie wiem, jak to wygląda w Asgardzie, a ludzie zwykle mają z tym problem, chociaż wy technicznie rzecz ujmując nie jesteście spokrewnieni, więc może znajdziecie sobie jakiś miły, przytulny domek w Niemczech, gdzie nikt nie będzie was wytykał palcami… OK., chodzi mi o to, że nam, w sensie drużynie, to by nie robiło różnicy. Radzimy sobie z Pietrem i Wandą, a wy, cóż, jesteście bardziej incestualni, przebywając w różnych punktach globu i uporczywie nie myśląc o sobie nawzajem, niż oni śpiąc w jednej sypialni, a to spore osiągnięcie. – Zerknął na jej skonfundowaną twarz. Cóż, teraz będzie mógł się szczycić tym, że jego przemowa sprawiła, iż bogini chaosu zapomniała języka w gębie. – Pomyśl o tym, dobrze? Żadne z was nie zasługuje na to, aby się tak męczyć, księżniczko. Radzę ci to jako przyjaciel. 

Zdążył odejść zanim pozbierała się na tyle, by powiedzieć mu, gdzie może sobie wsadzić swoje przyjacielskie porady – albo i lepiej, zademonstrować mu to z użyciem noży. Nie wiedziała, co było dla niej większym szokiem: obwieszczenie, że bliźnięta mają romans czy że, zdaniem Starka, uczucia Thora wobec niej mają podobny charakter. Niemal rozniosła siłownię na strzępy zanim udało jej się pozbyć tych myśli z głowy. 

5\. Pepper

Znalezienie kogoś, kto nie lęka się Thora, było prostsze niż sądziła i nie musiała wcale szukać daleko. A może Gromowładny uważał, iż zastraszanie dam jest poniżej jego godności? Oczy Loki zwróciły się bowiem w stronę wojowniczek z drużyny, zaraz po tym, jak Jessica i Carol obwieściły, iż są razem, czy też raczej zostały przyłapane na migdaleniu się w kuchni, w środku nocy, przez niczego nie podejrzewającego Spider–Mana, który wpadł do Tower, aby opatrzyć rany. Wystarczy wspomnieć, iż został wzięty za intruza, a one w pierwszym odruchu za Skrulle, było więc sporo kotłowaniny. 

Loki musiała przyznać, iż pierwszy raz cieszyła się towarzystwem dam (czy też w ogóle czyimkolwiek towarzystwem). W Asgardzie inne panie nie patrzyły na nią z sympatią. Walkirie nie lubiły jej, ponieważ była czarownicą, dwórki nie śmiały zbliżyć się do księżniczki, szlachetne damy nie cierpiały jej, ponieważ była wojowniczką. A przynajmniej tak to sobie wtedy tłumaczyła. Słowa Starka sprawiały, iż zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy sympatia Thora już wtedy była tak widoczna dla wszystkich poza nimi, czy część dworzan nie uważała jej za konkurencję o względy boga piorunów? 

Czy rodzice to dostrzegali? Czy dlatego Odyn jej nienawidził? Dlatego Frigga popierała mezalians, jakbym byłoby małżeństwo z elfem, zaledwie władcą skrawka lasu? Wszystko aby oddzielić ją od Thora?

Zdecydowanie nie zamierzała na powrót rozpamiętywać przeszłości. Teraźniejszość pierwszy raz była więcej niż znośna i Loki doskonale bawiła się w towarzystwie nowo zdobytych przyjaciółek. Wraz z doktorem Bannerem pomogła Jessice rozwiązać jej, cóż, problem hormonalny, co prawdopodobnie było powodem, dla którego Kobieta Pająk wreszcie znalazła sobie dziewczynę, której zawsze pragnęła. Sprawiło to, że wraz z panią Kapitan automatycznie przeszły do „drużyny Loki”, wciągając ją w rożne zespołowe aktywności, jakich wcześniej unikała, nie czując się zaproszona. Początkowo były to „noce bez chłopców” oraz wspólne wyjścia na zakupy i drinki, gdzie odpoczywały od nadmiaru testosteronu w atmosferze. Odkryła, jak wiele Midgard ma do zaoferowania kobietom. W ich spotkaniach uczestniczyły również Darcy i Lady Potts, nie mniej ważne dla drużyny niż ci, którzy walczyli w pierwszej linii. I Loki szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z panną Potts, księżną Midgardu na swój własny sposób. Virginia przedstawiła jej swojego fryzjera, manikurzystkę, salon spa i inne cudowne miejsca i osoby, które zdawały się żyć tylko po to, aby je rozpieszczać. Och, Loki wspaniale się bawiła na koszt Starka, a pełne uznania spojrzenie, jakim Lady Potts kwitowała każdy jej kolejny nabytek, wystarczyło, aby go usprawiedliwić. 

Musiała przyznać, iż Virginia Potts wzbudzała jej podziw. Była królową, jaką Loki zawsze pragnęła być, dzierżyła władzę równie naturalnie, jak oddychała, jej polecenia były niekwestionowalne z samej swojej zasady. Najwięksi wojownicy tego Królestwa, najgenialniejsze umysły ulegały jej rozkazom. Wszyscy wydawali się niemal wdzięczni, że mogą być jej posłuszni. Ulga na twarzy Starka, gdy Lady Potts brała sprawy w swoje ręce, podejmowała słuszne decyzje, była wręcz jak wyraz rozkoszy. Loki lgnęła do niej, podpatrywała jej zachowania, obsesyjnie wręcz studiowała jej pozy i mowę ciała. Wiedziała, że sama nigdy nie będzie nosić władzy równie naturalnie, jak własnej skóry, ale z drugiej strony – co tak naprawdę było jej skórą? I czy władza była jej pisania? Jaką mogłaby być królową? Nigdy nie dorówna swojej matce ani Lady Potts, nie będzie bezwarunkowo kochana jak one, a nie pragnęła rządów, za którymi czaiłby się strach, a nie aprobata jej poddanych. Im lepiej poznawała Lady Potts i trud jej życia, tym mniej pragnęła władzy. Zaczynała rozumieć, że tron miał stanowić drogę do aprobaty jej ojca, a nie spełnienie jej własnych marzeń. Czyż nie lepiej było pozostawać w cieniu, delikatnie masować napięte barki Lady Potts, kłaść chłodne dłonie na jej czoło i policzki, szepcząc jej do ucha rady, widzieć jak jej oceniający wzrok rozjaśnia się aprobatą, obserwować, jak jej słowa zmieniają rzeczywistość, gdy zostają wcielone w życie. 

W którymś momencie spędzały leniwe przedpołudnie popijając mrożone kawy i podziwiając najnowsze modele bielizny, która, zdaniem Loki, służyła do wszystkiego tylko nie do noszenia. 

– To będzie świetnie na tobie wyglądało – zauważyła Virginia, podając jej gorset składający się głównie z nitek, ale za to nitek wyglądających na dostatecznie mocne, by utrzymać w ryzach pogańską boginię. Loki przechyliła głowę w bok, biorąc od niej misterne cudeńko. 

– Myślę, że powinnaś to przymierzyć – dodała znacząco Lady Potts, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. 

W tym momencie Loki odkryła w sobie głębokie pragnienie spełniania życzeń panny Potts. Jej spokojny ton i chłodna skóra, to jak sugestywnie, ale subtelnie ściskała jej ramię… 

– Kupię ci to, jeśli mi się spodoba – kobieta pochyliła się nieznaczne, mówiąc cicho, wprost do jej ucha, nie do końca szeptem, ale też nie normalnym tonem, jakby mówiła coś… coś znaczącego. 

Loki poczuła jak się czerwieni, gorąco uderzyło na jej twarz i, och, na Walhallę, przecież nie była już podlotkiem. 

Bez słowa udała się w stronę przymierzalni. Chwilę później stała przy odsłoniętej zasłonie, a naprzeciwko kabiny Lady Potts siedziała w miękkim fotelu i obserwowała ją uważnie. Loki nie śmiała podnieść wzroku, skupiając się na tym, aby nie oddychać zbyt głośno, zbyt szybko. 

– Obróć cię, kochanie – poleciła kobieta i Loki uniosła ramiona, zebrała włosy z pleców, aby nie zasłaniały widoku i wykonała polecenie. W tym momencie, była zbyt podniecona, by kwestionować cokolwiek. – Doskonale. Bierzemy to. Zerwij metkę i załóż na to sukienkę. Zapłacimy, ale wychodzisz w tym. Dobrze, skarbie?

– Tak, Lady Potts – sapnęła niemal potulnie, zamykając oczy. Usłyszała szelest za sobą, kiedy kobieta wstała. Jej szpilki nie stukały o wypolerowaną posadzkę. I Loki została nagrodzona czułym, oceniającym dotykiem, drapnięciem idealnie długich paznokci wzdłuż boków, i zagryzła wargę, aby nie skamleć. 

***

Później, w limuzynie, gdy wracały do domu, panna Potts wdała się w zażartą wymianę wiadomości ze Starkiem, która doprowadziła ją do tego, że przynajmniej raz zaklęła pod nosem. Loki siedziała cicho, popijając kawę i próbując uporządkować swoje nowoodkryte uczucia wobec tej kobiety. 

– Byłaś partnerką Starka, prawda, Lady Potts? – spytała w pewnym momencie, gdy kobieta wystukiwała coś na swoim laptopie. 

– Hmm? – Spojrzała na nią. – Och, wybacz kochanie, to zajmie jeszcze chwilę i znowu będę cała twoja. Chcę to skończyć od razu, żeby potem nam nie przerywano – powiedziała, kładąc rękę na jej kolanie i ściskając je lekko. – Tak, ale to było dawno temu. 

– Czemu się rozstaliście? – spytała, pragnąć znaleźć sposób, by wtargnąć w intymność tej kobiety, tak jak jej drobne gesty burzyły mury, jakie stawiała wokół siebie bogini. – Sprawiacie wrażenie… dobrze pasowanych. 

Zamknęła laptopa i spojrzała na nią z uwagą, uśmiechając się znacząco. 

– I właśnie dlatego nam się nie udało. Znamy się zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze, co nie zostawia zbyt wiele miejsca na romans. Oboje wiemy jak manipulować sobą nawzajem i chociaż nigdy nie przestałam go kochać, myślę, że oboje zasługujmy też na coś lepszego – odpowiedziała szczerze. 

– Och? – Loki wydęła wargi, patrząc na nią spod rzęs. – Więc dlaczego ja? Wydaję się „czymś lepszym”? – spytała zalotnie. 

Uśmiech kobiety drgnął, jakby ją to rozbawiło, ale starała się tego nie okazać. 

– Czasami bardzo mi go przypominasz – powiedziała. – Jego najlepsze cechy. Więc, być może, tak, jesteś. 

Loki zamilkła na chwilę zastanawiając się, czy chce to kontynuować, cokolwiek to jest. 

– Więc mną manipulujesz – powiedziała cicho, zaciskając pięści. – To wszystko… to… 

– Kochanie – głos Lady Potts był czuły i pełen troski. – Tak naprawdę chcę tylko, żebyśmy miło spędziły dzień. Możemy pójść teraz do fryzjera, ponabijać się z naszych chłopców, zjeść dobry obiad i zapomnieć o wszystkim innym. Albo możemy wrócić do domu, gdzie pokażesz mi się jeszcze raz w tym nieprzyzwoitym braku materiału i spędzimy popołudnie odkrywając, co obie lubimy. Nie ukrywam, że chciałabym zobaczyć, jak rozpadasz się na części tylko dlatego, że tobą dyryguję, bo sama rozumiesz, jak pobudzające jest móc rozstawiać po kątach potężną Tricksterkę. Myślę, że tobie też to się spodoba. Ale wiesz, co zrobię przede wszystkim? – spytała, ujmując ją pod podbródek i unosząc jej głowę ku sobie. – Zaopiekuję się tobą, Loki. Sprawię, że będzie ci bardzo przyjemnie. Zatracisz się w tym wszystkim, co każę ci robić, w przyjemności, jaką ci to da. Chcesz tego spróbować, kochanie? Chcesz zobaczyć, jak daleko ośmielisz się posunąć w posłuszeństwie? 

Loki oddychała szybko i płytko, czując ciepły oddech kobiety na policzku i jej dłoń, paznokcie drapiące wrażliwą skórę po wewnętrznej stronie ud przez rozcięcie spódnicy. 

– Tak, Lady Potts – powiedziała cicho. 

– Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. – Jesteś już mokra, kochanie? – Loki pokiwała głową. – Doskonale. Teraz zrobisz coś dla mnie, dobrze? Rozłóż szeroko kolana i nie ruszaj biodrami, aż dotrzemy do Tower. Właśnie tak, skarbie, najszerzej jak możesz, podwiń nieco spódnicę… bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła ją. Ponownie uruchomiała laptopa, na pozór ignorując to, jak Loki zagryza wargę. Wolną ręką wciąż głaskała jej uda, drżące z wysiłku, by nie przylgnąć do tego dotyku, nie otrzeć się o jej rękę. Powrót do domu wydawał się trwać w nieskończoność. 

***

Loki nie uważała się za egoistyczną kochankę, ale dopiero teraz odkryła nową przyjemność w zaspokojeniu innych. Zawsze sprawiał jej radość widok zadowolenia swoich łóżkowych partnerów, o ile oni zadowolili ją wcześniej, dowodząc, że są godni jej pieszczot. Lady Potts niczego nie musiała dowodzić, ponieważ jej pozycja była niezachwiana. To Loki musiała dowieść, że jest jej godna i to było coś nowego. Na kolanach, z rękoma skrepowanymi na plecach kawałkiem materiału, który mogła rozerwać bez problemu, dowodząc, że w tym miejscu trzyma ją jedynie jej własna wola, Loki poczuła się… wyzwolona. 

Lady Potts spędziła długą godzinę dotykając po kolei każdego fragmentu jej ciała, metodycznie i precyzyjnie, zawzięcie zbierając dane o jej reakcjach i upodobaniach. Czy jej kark jest wrażliwy? (Och, tak). Czy lubi jak ciągnąć ją za włosy, mocno, aż odchyli głowę? (Bardzo). Czy lubi, gdy gryźć jej wargi? (Tak, dziękuję, proszę, więcej). Albo szczypać sutki? (Nie, boli, och, proszę, nie przestawaj). Czy lubi, gdy bawić się jej cipką, wsuwając w nią po kolei palce? Ile palców może w sobie zmieścić? (Ile tylko pani zechce, Lady Potts). Czy lubi jak bawić się jej tyłeczkiem? Czujesz, jak mokre są moje palce po tym jak się tobą bawiłam? Teraz obliż je ładnie, żebym mogła je wsunąć w twój tyłeczek, spodoba ci się. (Tak, pani Potts, proszę jeszcze). A teraz uklęknij przede mną i pokaż. jak jesteś wdzięczna, że się z tobą bawię. (Loki całowała jej stopy z większym zaangażowaniem niż usta wielu mężczyzn w swoim życiu). A teraz wyliż mnie dobrze, kochanie, wiem, że bardzo tego chcesz. (Chciała). 

Klęczała przed kobietą z czołem przyciśniętym do jej podbrzusza i wsuwała język pomiędzy jej wargi, smakując jej podniecenie. Wszystko w tym momencie było doskonałe: ból w kolanach, pulsowanie w łechtaczce, pochwie i tyłku, jakiego nie doświadczyła nigdy wcześniej, wrażenie, że całe jej ciało stało się narzędziem rozkoszy i głęboki spokój umysłu, o jakim nie sądziła, że jest możliwy. Smak i zapach Lady Potts, i każe jej westchnienie, które sprawiało, że Loki czuła dumę i radość tak wielką, że niemal skamlała z zadowolenia. Skupiła się na łechtaczce, liżąc i ssąc ją delikatnie, czując jak nabrzmiewa pod wpływem jej pieszczot. Mocny uścisk w jej włosach nie pozwalał jej się odsunąć, nie zostawiał jej innego wyjścia niż dalsze pieszczoty i kochała to, każdą sekundę. Zapomniała o czymkolwiek innym, zatracając się w dokładnie tej jednej czynności, ruchach języka, sprężystych, precyzyjnych, nieustannych, coraz szybszych. Jej własne podniecenie niemal ją dławiło, a jednak wydawało się dziwnie odległe. Gdy Pepper zaczęła krzyczeć i przywarła do niej, Loki była niemal zaskoczona. Zapomniała, że to wszystko zmierza do określonego celu, sam akt stał się dla niej swoim własnym powodem. Krzyk jednak wypełnił ją słodką satysfakcją i kiedy została odsunięta brutalnym szarpnięciem za włosy, zaskamlała z poczucia straty. 

Pepper sekundę dochodziła do siebie, oddychając głęboko i gładząc jej twarz, zanim schyliła się po leniwy, usatysfakcjonowany pocałunek. 

– Jak się czujesz, skarbie? – spytała. – Wciąż się dobrze bawisz?

– Tak, Lady Potts… – powiedziała bez tchu. 

Kobieta spojrzała na nią z czułym uśmiechem. 

– Spisałaś się tak dobrze, Loki, jestem z ciebie dumna… 

Loki nie wstydziła się ciepłego rumieńca, ale pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu, jaki rozjaśnił jej twarz na te słowa. Nie miała w sobie sił na wstyd ani zażenowanie, wydawała się być czystą przyjemnością pulsującą w każdym calu ciała, a jednak miała wrażenie, że jej umysł znajduje się daleko ponad nią samą. 

Lady Potts głaskała jej włosy, wpatrując się w nią oceniająco. 

– Jeśli podoba ci się to, jak się teraz czujesz.. Cóż, nie sądziłam, że osiągniesz to już za pierwszym razem… Jeśli chcesz, mogę dać ci teraz orgazm, zasłużyłaś na to, kochanie. Chyba, że wolisz… poczekać. Podobno to trwa dłużej, jeśli nie kończysz wielkim finiszem. 

– „To”? – zdziwiła się Loki, ale naprawdę nie obchodziło jej nic poza delikatną pieszczotą. 

– „Subspace”, kochanie – wyjaśniła Lady Potts. – Podoba ci się ten stan?

Loki przytaknęła bez namysłu. 

– Jeśli.. jeśli poczekam, ile to potrwa? – spytała. 

– Parę godzin. Zajmę się tobą. Mogę zacząć wszystko od nowa, jeśli chcesz wejść głębiej. I będę tutaj, kiedy zacznie ci przechodzić, nie zostawię cię ani na chwilę. Wykąpię cię, nakarmię, zdrzemniemy się. Jak sądzisz, skarbie?

Znowu przytaknęła, bo to brzmiało dobrze. Ten uzależniający stan spokoju, inny rodzaj świadomości, lekkość, jakiej nie zaznała nigdy wcześniej. 

Loki miała wrażenie, że pierwszy raz w życiu czuje się dobrze w swoim ciele. 

– Myślę, że nie chcę, aby to się skończyło – powiedziała tym samym rozmarzonym tonem, przeciągając słowa. 

Pepper uśmiechnęła się, klepiąc ją po policzku. 

– Dobrze, maleńka, teraz się tobą zajmę. 

Loki obróciła głowę, by ucałować wierzch jej dłoni w ramach podziękowania. 

***

Okazało się, że Lady Potts miała rację i ten słodki stan przeciągał się godzinami, aż do późnej nocy, a jej kochanka nie zostawiła jej ani na chwilę, całując ją od czasu do czasu, wydając jej proste polecania, kiedy brały kąpiel i otulając ją kocem na końcu, kładąc się obok niej na łóżku. Wysłała parę wiadomości, tłumacząc jej, że przekłada swoje dzisiejsze spotkania. W pewnym momencie Loki chyba zasnęła, bo obudziła się i zorientowała się, że leży wtulona w jej bok, a po drugiej stronie znajduje się Tony Stark i uśmiecha się z dziwną czułością do zaspanej księżniczki. Nie miała nic przeciwko jego obecności, nie tak naprawdę. Była zbyt wyczerpana, by fukać na niego dla zasady, zwłaszcza, że chyba przyniósł jedzenie. Zjadła dużo, zdziwiona, czemu jest aż tak zmęczona. Tony zdawał się jej pilnować, gdy Pepper poszła do łazienki. Zasnęła niemal od razu po tym, jak skończyła jeść makaron, praktycznie karmiona przez Starka. Obudziła się nieco później, czując jak kochają się tuż obok niej. Leżała w ciemnościach, obserwując wyraziste ruchy ich bioder, słuchając jęków. Nie czuła już wcześniejszego zamroczenia, ale dalej była wyczerpana. Kiedy Pepper odszukała w ciemnościach jej rękę i ścisnęła ją mocno, dając jej znak, że wie, iż nie śpi, Loki odpowiedziała tym samym gestem, chcąc okazać wdzięczność za ten wieczór, powiedzieć bez słów, że wszystko jest w porządku i że jest szczęśliwa teraz, z nimi. 

Zasnęła ponowie z tą myślą w głowie. 

+1. Natasha i Darcy. 

Stosunek Starka do niej odrobinę się zmienił, co ją początkowo denerwowało, bo wydawało jej się, że to pewna forma litości, zrodzona z tego, że zobaczył jej słabszą, uległą stronę. W końcu jednak zrozumiała, że to nie litość, ale intymność, jaką osiągnęli, wspólnie kochając Lady Potts, większa niż wtedy, gdy sami zalegli w łożu. Było to tym jaśniejsze, iż mężczyzna nie wahał się odsłonić przed nią swojej uległej natury, pozwalając jej być świadkiem tego, co Pepper czasem z nim robiła. Teraz już umiała to docenić, te chwile, gdy oboje leżeli wyczerpani obok siebie i Tony mamrotał coś do Jarvisa, zamawiając dla nich lody, czekoladę, gorącą kąpiel, wszystko, co pomagało wrócić do siebie, gdy spadało się już z tego pełnego spokoju niebostanu, w który posyłała ich Lady Potts. 

Pepper była jednak zajętą osobą i nie zawsze znajdowała czas dla bogini. Dlatego przedstawiła jej stosowne zastępstwo, odpowiedź na rosnące apetyty Loki. 

Nie powinna być zdziwiona, nie tak naprawdę. Odkrywała wszak nowy wymiar relacji pomiędzy Avengersami. Zwykle ignorowała romanse jako nieistotne. Teraz nauczyła się doceniać wpływ, jaki miały na ich grupę. Seks był czymś więcej niż rozkoszą ciała, kiedy codziennie rzucasz swoje życie na szale i ruszasz do walki nie wiedząc, czy twoi przyjaciele i kochankowie z niej wyjdą. Subtelne związki pomiędzy bohaterami Midgardu tworzyły się w sypialniach ich Wieży, jak dziwny ekosystem, który zaczęła zgłębiać teraz, czując, jak staje się częścią grupy. Jakby uczyła się nowego języka, co było nieznanym uczuciem, ponieważ nigdy nie musiała uczyć się żadnego.

Dowiedziała się na przykład, że Natasha i Darcy idą w parze. I chociaż Natasha potrafiła doskonale zdominować partnera, co na życzenie Pepper robiła z Loki, nie na tym polegał jej związek z Darcy. Ich pierwsza wspólna sesja przebiegała głównie w ten sposób, że Lady Potts przedstawiała Natashy upodobania Loki, a szpiegini negocjowała, jak daleko może się posunąć, ponieważ jej własne preferencje były bardziej nastawione na ból i kary cielesne. Lady Potts była wymagającą, ale czułą i delikatną kochanką, podczas gdy Natasha miała w sobie wyraźny rys okrucieństwa. Razy, które wymierzała na pośladki Loki, która klęczała z wypiętym tyłkiem na łóżku, skamląc przez łzy „Dziękuję, proszę, jeszcze raz”, jak jej kazano, miały w sobie wiele satysfakcji, a bogini przyjmowała je jak zasłużoną karę. To, jak Darcy siedziała w fotelu naprzeciwko nich, z zadartą spódnicą, masturbując się widokiem się jej bólu, wznosił wszystko na nowy poziom upokorzenia i Loki nie mogła doczekać się chwili, gdy Natasha zatarga ją za włosy i zmusi ją (pozwoli jej) wylizać cipkę swojej dziewczyny. Widziała wilgotny ślad na bieliźnie kobiety, chociaż materiał napinany był przez ruchy jej palców. 

Loki czuła się cudownie zaspokojona po wszystkim. Doszła kilka razy, z wibratorem w tyłku i w cipce, ssąc sutki Darcy, liżąc je obie na przemian, aż język zdrętwiał jej w ustach, doprowadzając na szczyt Lady Potts. Chociaż nie osiągnęła tego niezwykłego stanu świadomości. Pepper wyjaśniła jej, że to normalne, że nie zawsze z każdym może wpaść w subspace, że muszą się z Natashą dograć. Lady Romanoff pocałowała ją wtedy głęboko, obiecująco i Loki poczuła, że wszystko najlepsze jeszcze przed nimi. Siedziała więc na stołku barowym przy mini–barze w pokoju Darcy, napawając się zbyt szybko przemijającym bólem pośladków, wtulłaa w ramię Lady Potts i rozmawiała ze zgromadzonymi tam kobietami o ich życiu seksualnym. Jej doświadczenia z Tonym zostały skwitowane ogólnym śmiechem. 

– Źle wybrałaś – pokiwała głową Darcy, nalewając jej kolejnego drinka. – Jeśli szukasz dobrego rżnięcia gwarantującego orgazm, idź do Steve’a albo Clinta. To pewniaki. 

Natasha pokiwała głową na znak, że się z tym zgadza. Loki miała nadzieję, że nic nie zdradza jej żywego zainteresowania tematem, ponieważ słuchając ich czuła się jak młódka podsłuchująca rozmowy dam dworu. 

– Tony jest mocny w gębie, ale ugina się pod presją – zaśmiała się Lady Potts. – Chociaż powinnam go bronić, prawda? Na trzeźwo bywa naprawdę lepszy. 

– Po tym jak go już stosownie wytresowałaś – Natasha wywróciła oczyma. 

Loki zacisnęła palce na szklance. 

– Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko…? – nie wiedziała jak dokończyć pytanie. 

– Skarbie, nie potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia, aby pieprzyć się z kim tylko zechcesz. Jeśli chcesz, żeby to był związek na wyłączność, musimy przedyskutować wiele spraw i szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy byłby to dobry pomysł, ani czy jestem gotowa na takie zobowiązanie… – Pepper pogładziła ją po policzku. – Lubię cię, Loki, jakkolwiek kiedyś wydawało się to niemożliwe. Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Jak długo uszczęśliwia cię to, co razem robimy, dam ci wszystko, co tylko mogę. Natasha i Darcy już od dawna chciały się z tobą umówić, ale ta cała sytuacja z Thorem sprawiała, że wydawałaś się bardzo nieprzystępna. – Zagryzła wargę. – Kiedy mnie nie ma, nie krępuj się i szukaj swojej przyjemności wszędzie tam, gdzie możesz ją znaleźć. 

Z jakiegoś powodu Loki pomyślała nagle o Thranduilu. Może powinna spróbować go odwiedzić? Przecież nie muszą się pobierać, aby odnowić dawną przyjaźń. 

I wtedy pomyślała też o Thorze. 

– Z kim sypia Thor? – spytała zanim zdążyła pomyśleć. W obecnym kontekście rozmowy zabrzmiało to nienajlepiej. Darcy i Natasha wymieniły spojrzenia. 

– Niestety nie ze mną – mruknęła Darcy z przepraszającym uśmiechem. 

– Miał krótki romans ze Steve’em, ale to było dawno temu – powiedziała Pepper, masując jej kark. Loki poczuła rumieńce na policzkach na samą myśl o tym, jak mocarny Thor pozwala się pieprzyć innemu mężczyźnie, i to Kapitanowi, ze wszystkich ludzi. 

– Hmm, przyjemna wizja. – Darcy zgodziła się, jakby było to wymalowane na jej twarzy. Pozostałe kobiety pokiwały głowami. Natasha spojrzała na nią z namysłem i Loki była pewna, że temat Thora zostanie dalej pociągnięty w kierunku, który jej się nie spodoba, ale Wdowa spytała zamiast tego:

– Loki, myślałaś o tym, żeby znaleźć się po drugiej stronie? – Spoglądała na nią w ten tajemniczy sposób, sugerujący, że doskonale zna już odpowiedź. – Nie chcesz dominować swoich partnerów? 

Bogini skupiła się na dotyku Pepper, aby nie wejść w swój zwyczajowy defensywny tryb. Pozostała zrelaksowana, swobodna. 

– Nie myślałam o seksie w takich kategoriach, póki Pepper mnie nie uwiodła – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Zadziwię cię, ale chyba nie mam takich ciągot, wbrew temu, co wszyscy mogliby sądzić. 

– A próbowałaś? – kontynuowała Natasha. 

– Jeszcze nie – przyznała. – To byłoby problematyczne, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę siły. Nie mogłabym być tak swobodna, jak ty i Lady Potts jesteście ze mną. Nie mogłabym się tak… zatracić. 

– Chyba, że z kimś, kto dorównywałby ci siłą – zasugerowała Natasha i Loki stężała jednak, porażona siłą insynuacji, jaka za tym kryła. 

– Bo przecież Thor zniewolony przez podłą, okrutną Loki wcale nie jest najgorszym koszmarem Agsardu, prawda? – usłyszała jak mówi, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, jak słowa formowały się w jej ustach. 

– Być może dlatego Thor nie chce być królem – powiedziała spokojnie Natasha. – Być może koszmary Asgardu są jego marzeniami. 

– Nie dbam o jego rojenia na mój temat. – Potrząsnęła głową. 

– Ale dbasz o niego. I być może, gdybyś wreszcie pozwoliła mu się poznać, mógłby sam oderwać się od swoich urojeń. Albo zamiast marzyć o siostrze, jakiej nie miał, zacząłby pragnąć Loki, jaką może mieć. Poza tym… – Złapała ją za rękę i zaczęła pieścić wewnętrzną stronę jej nadgarstka, drapiąc ją lekko, aż Loki zadrżała mimowolnie. – Jesteś bardzo świadoma swojej siły, Loki. Dlatego byłabyś dobra w tej roli. Daj znać, gdybyś kiedyś chciała potrenować. 

– Byłabyś chętna…? – nie śmiała dokończyć pytania i z jej głowy wyparowały wszystkie myśli o Thorze, nieatrakcyjne wobec obrazu, jakie słowa Wdowy wyczarowały w jej umyśle. 

– Lubię być po obu końcach, jeśli o to ci chodzi – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – W odróżnieniu od Pepper i Steve’a, oni oboje lubią jedynie dominować. A Tony jest doskonałym subem. 

Och. Przez chwilę łączyła z sobą informacje. 

– Myślisz, że Thor chce, abym… abym go zdominowała?

– Tylko jeśli ty zechcesz, kochanie – zapewniła Lady Potts. – Nikt nie ma zamiaru cię do niczego zmuszać, prawda, Tasha?

Wdowa pokręciła głową. 

– Nie chciałam, aby to tak zabrzmiało. Po prostu obserwowanie was przez tak długi czas było… fascynujące. 

– Ile osób przeprowadza te same rozmowy z Thorem? – warknęła w końcu Loki, gniewnie wypijając swojego drinka. – Wydaje się, że każdy z moich kochanków pragnie wystawać mnie z bogiem piorunów, a czy ktokolwiek pomyślał, że problemem jest on a nie ja? – Znów nie miała pojęcia, skąd te słowa biorą się w jej ustach. – Naprawdę któraś z was chciałaby pójść na randkę z kimś, kto nazywa cię „siostrą” i przy każdej okazji wyciąga żenujące historie z waszego dzieciństwa? Niech on przestanie! – krzyknęła, uderzając w blat baru, zostawiając ślady swoich pięści w strzaskanym uderzeniem wypolerowanym drewnie. – Gdyby jakkolwiek mu zależało na czymkolwiek poza oglądaniem własnego odbicia w moich oczach, zobaczyłby mnie, m n i e, a nie obraz Loki w swojej głowie! A wtedy nie byłoby mną w żadnej mierze zainteresowany, bo gdy tylko Thor zbliży się do mnie, zrozumie, że nie mam nic z tego, czego on szuka i stracę go na zawsze!

Ostatnie słowa przebrzmiały w głuchej ciszy, jaka zapadła w pokoju, a Loki zorientowała się, że trzy pary rąk znajdują się na jej ciele, gładzą ją i tulą. Pozwoliła, by łagodny dotyk i pocałunki pełnych ust Darcy uspokoiły ją, nie widziała też, jak Natasha i Pepper wymieniają spojrzenia za jej plecami. 

0\. I znowu Thor

Loki stała przy kontuarze w kuchni, pijąc kawę, którą sporządził dla niej Tony. Było wcześnie i mężczyzna właśnie wyszedł z warsztatu po zerwanej nocy. Jessica i Carol siedziały w pidżamach przy stole i zjadały naleśniki, które przyrządzał im Steve. To ich zapach zwabił Starka do kuchni. Bogini stała, pomimo zaproszeń do stołu, ponieważ wciąż odczuwała silne pieczenie w pośladkach po sesji, którą odbyła z Natashą zeszłej nocy. W jakiś sposób udawało jej się jeść naleśniki na stojąco i nie ubrudzić się dżemem, co zebrani przypisywali jej boskiej naturze. Wanda i Pietro weszli, trzymając się za ręce i pomachali jej serdecznie, analizując zawartość lodówki. Tony mamrotał coś oparty na jej ramię, coś o podwójne randce z nim i Pepper, czemu być może nie była całkiem nieprzychylna, albo kawa nie rozbudziła jej jeszcze dostatecznie, by była zniesmaczona propozycją. Stark odsunął się jednak rozczarowująco szybko, gdy do kuchni wszedł Thor, automatycznie wypełniając sobą przestrzeń tak, że Loki poczuła, jakby brakowało jej powietrza. Do jej nozdrzy dotarł słodki zapach, który pochodził z wielkiego bukietu kwiatów, który bóg piorunów niósł przed sobą z pewną dumą, niczym trofeum. W jakiś sposób Tony znalazł się już po przeciwległej stronie kuchni, a Kapitan odsunął się dyskretnie, co nic nie dało, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy patrzyli wprost na nich, część z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy, jakby już stracili nadzieję, że ta chwila kiedykolwiek nadejdzie. 

Thor stanął przed nią i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Zauważyła, że zgolił brodę, przez co wyglądał młodziej, a midgardzkie odzienie sprawiało wrażenie, że wydawał się dziwnie przystępniejszy. 

– Thorze – skinęła mu nonszalancko głową, unosząc brew w niemym zapytaniu, co to za błazenada. 

– Nadobna Loki – zaczął, a ona słuchała tylko dlatego, że nie nazwał jej siostrą. – Wiem, że nauczono nas innego przebiegu konkurów, jednak żyjemy w nowym świecie, jeśli więc nie życzysz sobie inaczej, będę uwodził cię, przestrzegając tutejszych zasad. – Powoli podał jej kwiaty, a ona je przyjęła, nie mając pojęcia, co ma z nimi zrobić. – Czy zechcesz zjeść ze mną kolację tej nocy?

– Jesz ze mną kolację niemal każdej nocy – zauważyła chłodno. 

– Tak ale… – Bóg zawahał się. – Chciałabym, aby to było inne. Żebyśmy byli sami. 

Wyglądał tak żałośnie, że Loki postanowiła się zlitować i zaoszczędzić mu wstydu kolejnej ciętej uwagi. Doceniała jego starania, naprawdę. Odstawiła kubek na kuchenny kontuar i klepnęła mężczyznę w ramię. 

– Chodź – powiedziała. – Musimy porozmawiać. 

Z jakieś powodu spodziewała się, że rzuci się na nią i zacznie całować, biorąc to za przyzwolenie, pozostał jednak spokojny, przechodząc za nią do jadalni, najbliższego zamkniętego pomieszczenia (chociaż nie miała wątpliwości, że Stark i tak nagrywa to wszystko, a pewnie nawet pokazuje właśnie nagranie na żywo ku dezaprobacie Steve’a, jednym ruchem ręki wyłączyła więc kamery). Bóg stanął blisko, ale nie na tyle, by poczuła się przytłoczona, raczej dostatecznie blisko, aby mogli rozmawiać przyciszonymi głosami. 

– Thor – zaczęła powoli – to bardzo miłe i doceniam ten gest, ale nie wiem skąd ci się to wzięło. Nie wiem nawet, co to ma znaczyć. 

– Nie wiesz? – spytał z dziwnie smutno–wiedzącym uśmiechem, który zupełnie mu nie pasował. Loki zamilkła i westchnęła. 

– Jaki w tym sens? – spytała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i nerwowo zagryzając wargi. – Myślisz, że co się stanie, jeśli zjemy razem posiłek? Wszystko między nami będzie dobrze?

– To byłby dobry początek – przyznał. – Loki… tak długo nie umiałem zrozumieć, co do ciebie czuję, a teraz wreszcie jestem wolny, by móc to przyznać, przed sobą i światem, i ubiegać się o ciebie tak, jak na to zasługujesz. 

Milczała przez chwilę. 

– Jestem z kimś, Thor – powiedziała wreszcie, cicho. – I jestem z nimi szczęśliwa. Zbyt szczęśliwa, by porzucać to w imię naszych dziecinnych mrzonek. 

Wciąż się uśmiechał. 

– Wiem – powiedział i Loki znienawidziła w tym momencie plotkarskie tendencje Avengersów. – Wiem, nie domagam się, abyś przestała się spotykać z Lady Potts czy Lady Romanoff. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy w międzyczasie nie mogłabyś zacząć spotykać się też ze mną. 

– Chcesz mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka? – Jej ton był celowo ostry, aby go odstraszyć, skoro kończyły jej się argumenty. – Możemy to zrobić nawet teraz, jeśli sobie życzysz, nie musisz się w tym celu trudzić konkurami. 

Grymas przebiegł po jego twarzy. 

– Nie marzę o niczym innym jak zalegnąć z tobą, ale nawet jeśli zdecydujesz się ujeżdżać mnie na stole – wskazał na sporych rozmiarów mebel za sobą – nie odstąpię od konkurów. 

Dosłyszała zaczepkę w jego głosie i nie byłaby sobą, gdyby na nią nie odpowiedziała jeszcze większą prowokacją. 

– Och tak? A jeśli zaproszę Lady Potts i Starka do łoża razem z tobą, bo chcę widzieć, jak to Tony cię ujeżdża? 

Uśmiechnął się w dziwnie, błysk w jego oku był jej nieznany i po raz pierwszy dotarło do niej, że nie tylko Thor projektuje na nią własne rojenia, ale i jej wyobrażenia o dawnym bracie przysłaniały jej to, kim się stał. 

– Nigdy nie odmówiłbym życzeniu damy – powiedział, powoli wyciągając ramię, aby objąć ją w talii, dając jej czas, by od niego odstąpiła, jeśli tego nie chce. Pozwoliła mu. Jego dotyk przeszył ją dreszczem, jak zawsze. Ale teraz umiała już go nazwać. 

– Nie jesteś moim bratem – powiedziała cicho, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu. Bukiet gniótł się pomiędzy ich ciałami. 

– Ale będę nim, jeśli tego właśnie zechcesz. Mogę być tylko twoim bratem, jeśli taka twoja wola. Możemy złączyć krew i będę nazywał cię siostrą krwi, aby całe Dziewięć Krain wiedziało, że nic nie zniszczy więzi między nami. Mogę być twoim bratem i kochankiem. Mogę być twoim bratem, mężem, ojcem twoich dzieci, twoim poddanym. 

– Nie myślisz tak – upierała się, wciągając jego zapach w nozdrza, podczas gdy drugą ręką otoczył jej ramiona. 

– Zawsze tak myślałem – wyznał. – Ale teraz już się tego nie wstydzę. 

Jego ciało było ciepłe, dość ciepłe, by stopić lody Jotunheimu. Loki walczyła ze sobą. Tysiące głosów w jej głowie wyło ostrzegawczo, potępieńczo, głos Odyna tłumaczył jej, jak bardzo jest tego niegodna, głos Friggi mówił jej, że nie tego powinna pragnąć, głos Pepper pytał, czego tak naprawdę chce. Wreszcie usłyszała swój własny głos, mówiący cicho:

– Przyjdź po mnie o ósmej. Co powiesz na sushi?

Uśmiech Thora jasno mówił, że nic nigdy nie zachwyciło go tak mocno jak sushi. 

***

Później tego dnia umieściła kwiaty w wazonie w swoim pokoju. Były trochę pogniecione, ale zaklęciem przywróciła im żywotność. Z jakiegoś powodu ich widok sprawiał jej przyjemność.


End file.
